The Day After Tomorrow
by Lady Twisted
Summary: Matthew is a Dragonoid that lives deep in the North. One day after hunting, he finds a human tribe that had moved into his home. Now he has to hide from them in fear of his life, scared that the humans will kill him. Not too soon after the first tribe arrives, more come along with different humanoid creatures with them on a pirate ship. Medium plot buildup! Prussia x Canada & other
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Matthew is a Dragonoid that lives deep in the North. One day after hunting, a human tribe moves into his home. Now he has to hide from them in fear of his life, scared that the humans to kill one. Not too soon after the first tribe arrives, more come along with different humanoid creatures.

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Hetalia: Axis Powers!

**Warnings:** Boy x Boy Romance! Creatures (Dragons! Vampires! Werewolves! Fairies! Angels! Pixies! More!)!

**Main Pairings:** Prussia/Gilbert x Canada/Matthew

**Side-Main Pairings:** France/Francis x England/Arthur -&- Russia/Ivan x America/Alfred -&- Spain/Antonio x South Italy/Romano/Lovino -&- Germany/Ludwig x North Italy/Feliciano`

_**~ Has No Beta ~**_

* * *

. ~ .X. ~ . Chapter One . ~ .X. ~ .

Thousands of years ago the humans were living normally. Unknown to them a climate change was coming in an abrupt shift. Creatures of all kinds, though of small groups and many kinds, realized of the coming change. They quickly joined together and hid in a cave protected by water, though dry. They remained there for years, carving through the cave and creating systems of villages miles long. They created a new civilization while the world above them was being changed, and destroyed.

Storms came down and raged while Earth's poles itself shifted into different ways. Many stages came through over the first hundred years. First there was a short though deathly cold ice age that nearly wiped out humans and many animals, then came an onslaught of heavy heat which just only furthered the deletion of life, after was a time of lots of rain and a flood of water, and finally after that the earth calmed. Tons of salt left the ocean waters and ended up eaten or used in different plants that eventually died out, causing nearly zero saltwater in the world.

Life thrived while humans started to rebuild their life. Humans had remained well enough in all continents other than for North America, which was covered in ice for longer than the rest of the world. Eventually humans just forgot about its existence. North America had no human life it, but many other different types. Trees of new kinds came into existence as the ice thawed slightly, new mountains formed, plains cleared and new animals roamed it, the sky was filled with birds and flying reptiles, fruits and vegetables came out and about with new ones coming in as well, and many other new forms of life just sprouted. It changed like no other area on Earth.

Eventually the creatures hidden about came out, and met with the humans. It took a long while before they teamed up, and began to work together. While the old cave system became known as Central City (Some called it Cave Town) as it was where all creatures and humans usually saw at least one in their lifetime, for it was a base for all armies and countries was a neutral zone no matter what. Ships often stopped by for supplies, pirates loved the pubs/bars and brothels, sailors found delight in the same thing as the pirates, soldiers and warriors came by for soldiers and relaxation on journeys, and explorers found it a good area to search for any information.

The Earth was back into a thriving state. Old towers and countries were just a myth found in books inside of old libraries, amazingly preserved. Some creatures who were immortal or lived much longer than normal lives, told stories of the old countries they saw. Eventually the technology that seemed amazing were pushed over as medicines and other technology advanced. Oddly enough, however, weapons did not. Humans nor creatures found much worth in war, believing they had to work together to survive. Of course there were tribes that still found here and there, but there rarely ever an actual war. Though Europa came close to it many, many, _many _times.

To start out the story, this will narrow down on a simple bird who had come from North America to Europa. While moving through the Nordic Mountains, it came upon a dead Dragonoid nest. The mother and father had died attempting to care for their nest, and their eggs were nearly all dead. The bird took the entire nest, though dumping off a few eggs since it couldn't carry it all, and went back off to North America.

The bird came to its nest out in a small mountain. Just as it was beginning to eat its stolen meal, one of the eggs began to hatch. Once the egg hatched it gave seen to a newborn Dragonoid. A human looking baby with scales on its shoulders, ankles, thighs, wrists, and shoulder blades. It had two small, near unnoticeable wings sprouting from his back as well.

Instead of killing, the bird decided to raise it. This bird was luckily a large carnivorous eater, meaning it caught a lot of meat that helped the baby Dragonoid.

Many years passed when the baby only grew two times the size it was when it was born. It was almost three feet tall, still small. Young in the terms of normal Dragonoids. However, the bird that had cared for it died.

The baby boy was eventually found by another humanoid creature. It was a birdlike one who called himself an Angel. He cared for the Dragonoid and even taught it English and French human languages which it knew. He even named the baby boy Matthew.

The baby boy, now Matthew, had soon grown bigger. He was then four feet tall with giant wings that spread out in a span of ten feet. He grew claws that came out a half-inch long, and he continued to have dusting's of scales on his body. His shoulders, knees, thighs, wrists, ankles, shoulder blades, and in the middle of his chest the scales dusted over. They looked like silver with an odd violet tint to them. He had pale blonde hair that went down his shoulders in messy, knotty waves. The ends of his hair was oddly tinged in orange, as well. To finally add onto his look, he had pure violet eyes. Whenever he would attempt to hunt, or when it was nighttime, his pupils would narrow like a reptlie's.

Eventually, however, the Reptiloid that carried for him was killed. Matthew was left alone. To humans he looked a mere eight years old, but in reality he had lived decades.

He was left alone, but he managed to survive. He taught himself how to hunt different kinds of animals, he learned how to pick different fruits and vegetables to eat, he taught himself how to fly with grace, and he soon learned how to breathe fire with ease.

Decades turn into a century which soon turned into a few centuries, until he looked to be in his young teens.

* * *

The forest was busy as the sun was at its peek of the day. Animals were all about, hunting, gathering, and eating. Plants were soaking up the sunlight, and some flowers naturally bloomed just for the day. Out by the swamp crocodiles were watching from under the water as some weary animals neared the water, hoping for a quick drink of water. Of course that wouldn't work out so well...If it wasn't for Matthew watching up hidden in a tree.

His ginormous wings (When spread out fully, a total of around seventeen feet long) were hunched up and wrapped around him. The silver scales were glinting slightly, but luckily covered in mud. Matthew made sure to cover himself in it to hide his glint. He also made sure that the leaves and branches covered him as well.

His narrowed pupils watched in waiting as the black animal (It looked like a female lion, but all black and longer hair on its entire body) neared the water, its pack watching behind him, waiting to see if it was safe.

"Wait for it..." Matthew mumbled to himself.

Just as the animal was about to take a lick at the water, Matthew threw out multiple sharpened rocks at the water. The animal shot back and quickly got into a defensive stance with its packs, while the jagged rocks dug into the crocodiles mouths.

Matthew jumped out of the tree, landing in the water in a large splash. His took in a slight breath, only to exhale a giant stream of fire that shot through. It either burned the crocodiles (And some other animals under the water or by the area) or boiled them to a good eating. The stream of fire went up for two straight minutes other he finally closed his mouth, cutting of the fire. After that, he panted slightly but at least all the crocodiles were dead.

The animals meanwhile, watched him in hesitance.

"Go on. I can't eat all the stuff myself." Matthew waved his hand, just taking a single crocodile up and pulling out of the water. The other animals hesitantly came forward, grabbing up the rest and taking in the meal while also drinking the water with ease. They were happy with the food, and with the safety the weird creature had secured them. They would not attack or flee.

Matthew pulled out another jagged rock from a leatherish pack that was tightened around his waist. It was filled with other jagged materials, as well. He used it to cut into the animal before him, with enough force of course. Once it got through the reptile's scales, he got to work on eating the meat that was cooked well enough from his blast of fire.

After a good period of time, he was done and full. The animal pack that had feasted with him were good as well, now pulling up the remains off. No doubt to cubs or their partners.

Matthew took up the scaled skin that had been choppily cut off from the crocodile, and folded it the best he could onto itself. Once he was done it held it to his chest, before spreading out his wings.

It only took a few strong flaps before he was off into the air, flying back to his home at the top of the nearby mountain.

**~ .o.0.o. ~**

In Europa things weren't so simple.

"Captain Kirkland, you don't expect me to obey to your guidelines? I could get better protection from the government!" Prince Gilbert Beilschimdt hissed to the pirate before him. Gilbert himself wore a Prussian Knight outfit. It had been designed after an old design from books, with some added protection.

Captain Kirkland aka Arthur Kirkland stood before him, wearing his fancy and obviously expensive outfit (Velvet coat over an oddly clean outfit that mimicked the outfits of his crew, along with a good sword by one side and a gun at the other). "A British tribe already made its way over there on a boat. I protected for in turn, I could keep their boat and everything that didn't need to try to live there. I've mapped the perfect way over there. I've gone through it multiple times as well. Me and my crew know it better than anyone else. Besides, your government won't want to go after a legendary land that has no proof of existence." He spoke with a smirk.

Gilbert growled. "Kirkland. Despite the fact your husband's a trustworthy man, you are not. Even your damn son is good enough, and your brothers! It seems everyone in your family are trustworthy, but _you_. I'm offering a hundred thousand gold coins, and a new supply of weapons for this trip. Yet you want me to share a fucking ship with you?"

He wasn't going to share a ship with a bunch of criminals. It could lead to murder on both ends, and possibly a war. Kirkland's husband was Francis Bonnefoy, the Prince of France. His son was Alfred F. Jones (He had decided on a new name for himself) who was High General of the English Army. He didn't even need to name the rest of Arthur's powerful relatives all over Europa, and the world. Hell, his little brother was the adopted son of a dangerous viking and his family. With the wrong move it could lead to a lot of angry people. The Prussian-Germany Empire did not need that on their hands, especially when they were trying to make piece with China.

He didn't want to be the reason of the first war in existence.

"All I'm asking is that we share a ship. It'll be a duo-ship. It'll have two undercarriages, so it'll separate our crew's sleeping quarters. They'll work together at night. Working with the ship, cleaning the ship, and fighting for the ship. Don't you think it's a good deal?" Arthur shrugged.

Gilbert sighed.

Behind him Antonio Fernandez stood nervously. He was the Spanish-Prussian ambassador, and High Adviser of Prince Gilbert. He was also Gilbert's best along, along with Francis Bonnefoy.

It was a weird setting.

"Fine. We'll share the ship." Gilbert hissed "One wrong move and I'll order the killing of your crew, got it?" He got a nod "You won't get paid until we're there safe, and even then you'll only get half. You'll get the other half when we get back to Europa after the time there."

"Understood." Arthur chuckled.

"I thought he was an Angel..." Antonio muttered behind Gilbert.

Arthur scowled immediately after those words were said, while Gilbert snorted.

"Francis did say he might as well be a Demon." The Prussian mocked.

"Why you-" Arthur started to hiss only to be cut off by a sigh behind him. It was from his Quartermaster/First Mate Alistair, who was also his older half-brother.

"Arthur. Don't start a fight with the man. This pay will boost us ahead." Alistair hissed.

Arthur just growled, moving his hand from the handle of his sword. "Fine. Lets go before I change my mind."

With that Arthur and Alistair left the room smoothly, while Gilbert and Antonio remained.

"Prepare the crew. I only want the best, understood?" He stated.

"Yes sir." Antonio chirped, "Royal or commoner crew setup?"

"Royal. He'll have the same setup as us." Gilbert sighed.

Antonio nodded and left the room, leaving the Prussian alone.

'_North America better have some wealth in it, or else I'm going to be pissed._' He thought._  
_

* * *

Matthew nibbled on the leg of a turkey, having already cooked slightly with his fire, eating it slowly as he watched trees being hacked down with distrust.

Nine nights ago a tribe of humanoids had arrived. Only, they didn't have any likes to any animal. No feathers, to scales, no claws, no fangs, no wings, no...Nothing! Thus, he came to the conclusion they were either on an animal he never has seem before, or an actual human. This worried him. The one who had raised him told him that humans are dangerous and deadly creatures. They even hunt and kill simply for sport! Not for food, but for sport! How horrible was that? And a waste too!

So far they've hacked down enough trees to create a small clearing. They were building shelters out of the wood, hesitantly gather edible things in the forest around them. Probably worried of any poisonous things. Luckily for them, they were of a few around the forest. Matthew knew this for a fact.

There's probably around seven or eight different families in the tribe. Each having two parents and up to five children. It's taking them a lot of work just to get about. Some of them have already gotten sick, though it was easily healed when they used medicine they had brought with. They were running out, though.

After a season or so, they'll home will be finished. They will start spreading out, and taking over the forest. It worried Matthew. What if they kill him? What if they damage the hunt? What if they started guarding their food source, to keep it away from him?

'_You'll have to kill them, of course._' His brain supplied._  
_

Too true, too true indeed.

Matthew eventually moved away, leaving the clearing behind to fly off back to his home in the mountain.

**~ .o.0.o. ~**

The dock was busy.

Prussian soldiers dressed in simpler clothes were helping pack up a duo-ship. A duo-ship was a special ship was basically two ships joined in one. The undercarriage was basically separated into two parts, though the deck wasn't. The captain's quarters were even split into two. The only thing that were cut up into two, was the deck, sails, and kitchen.

The soldiers were piling up crates and barrels filled with foods and others supplies. Such as weapons and water. The pirates that were boarding the ship, however, were much less clean. They were simply taking the items from one ship to the other, on orders of their captain.

Prince Gilbert was out on the deck already, watching the water move, as well as the soldiers and pirates.

"We have four navigators, six doctors, ten gunmen, eleven swordsmen, seven normal crewmen, two cooks, two carpenters, two Quartermasters, and two First Mate's." Captain Kirkland stated as he walked up behind him.

"Over forty people on this ship." Gilbert agreed.

"This ship can hold up to sixty." Arthur stated "We'll have extra room for stuff to bring back."

"Guess so." Gilbert shrugged. Some people would probably even want to remain in North America when they head back.

"Alfred bought a map from me to North America, by the way." Arthur commented, "He'll be out a month or so after us."

"Great to know." Gilbert said, not really caring. Prussia would have first claim to North America by then, anyway. As long as Captain Kirkland's crew didn't pose any threat, that is.

"Captains!"

They both turned around to see Antonio and Alistair standing there.

"Prince Ludwig of Germany has asked permission to board." They both said at the same time.

"Let him board. He's with me." Gilbert ordered.

"Not even asking me? Whatever. I'm fine with yet." Arthur waved his hand dismissively.

"I'm already on board. You should have guards on **guard** while they're boarding the supplies." Prince Ludwig Beilschmidt stated as he came up.

He was the younger brother of Prince Gilbert, though they were prince's of two different setting. Prussian-Germany was technically to countries joined together to form an Empire, having control over land in Europa, Asia, and on many islands. Their Grandfather aka 'King Germania' ruled the country at the moment, allowing the princes to do what they wish at the moment until when their Grandfather dies, when one of them will claim the throne.

"I wish to come with you." Ludwig stated.

"Not even going to complain at the sudden change of heart." Gilbert grinned "Where do ya wanna stay, bruder?"

"I'll just stay with the crew. I don't wish for anyone to know I am a Prince...Please." Ludwig asked politely.

"Why not? Not like I care." Arthur shrugged.

"Weird, but no problem. I'll just say you're one of my generals." Gilbert said.

"Danke." Ludwig thanked them, though the thanks was mainly directed to his brother.

"Come on then! Lets get moving!" Arthur shouted out, walking forward to yell down at the crew.

"Yeah, come on then! Or else I'll make ye eat the captain's food!" Alistair called out as well.

It seemed Captain Arthur's crew quickly sped up, the Prussian soldiers moving up to keep up the pace as well.

Arthur just scowled.

* * *

~ . ~

* * *

What do my new/old readers think?

If you find any mistakes in grammar or spelling please tell me. I would like to fix them for other reading, and so that I can improve myself.

If you have any advice for writing, I would love to hear it. I've been writing for only a few years, and while I've improved not too much. I would still love to improve, and advice would help!

I'll update every time a new chapter is finished. Reviews inspires me, by the way! Tells me how much/bad people like my stories!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Matthew is a Dragonoid that lives deep in the North. One day after hunting, a human tribe moves into his home. Now he has to hide from them in fear of his life, scared that the humans to kill one. Not too soon after the first tribe arrives, more come along with different humanoid creatures.

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Hetalia: Axis Powers!

**Warnings:** Boy x Boy Romance! Creatures (Dragons! Vampires! Werewolves! Fairies! Angels! Pixies! More!)!

**Main Pairings:** Prussia/Gilbert x Canada/Matthew

**Side-Main Pairings:** France/Francis x England/Arthur -&- Russia/Ivan x America/Alfred -&- Spain/Antonio x South Italy/Romano/Lovino -&- Germany/Ludwig x North Italy/Feliciano`

_**~ Has No Beta ~**_

* * *

. ~ .X. ~ . Chapter Two . ~ .X. ~ .

Matthew's claws pushed into the bark of the tree, carving deep inside of it until he pulled out a chunk of it. He threw it behind his shoulder, watching as the sap inside of the tree start pouring down. He used a crafted pouch to gather the sap, it simply pouring into it with ease. After a few minutes the pouch was full, and he moved the pouch away.

He was gathering his maple sap from some of the trees around. The trees produced the sap year round, though some only did it in certain seasons, so he was constantly able to get to the sap. He liked to drink the sap whenever he was relaxing, dip meat into it, or simply just keep it around for him to use later. It was one of his favorite things to have. There were other different types of sap around the forest, but this one was his favorite.

He dipped his finger into the thick liquid, swiping up some of the sap, before bringing it to his mouth. He sucked the sap off his finger, savoring the taste. It was delicious. Perhaps once he brought it back to his den, he could for some animals to eat with it. Maybe some vegetables or fruits...Yes, that seemed like a good plan. Winter was to come about in a few months, so he should start fattening up more to keep warm. Maybe he should try to eat a human?

'_No. That could cause danger. Only eat one if you could put the blame onto another animal._' He thought with a nod.

With that Matthew's wings spread out and flapped a few times to raise into the air. He continued to flap until he was well over the forest, before moving forward to head back to his den, to drop off the sap.

**~ .o.0.o. ~**

Gilbert looked out into the seemingly endless ocean. Behind him the crew was working away as they kept up the ship. Some were standing guard around the ship encase of stowaway's, while others were cleaning up the ship constantly, repairing anything that needed repairing, or just buffing some other things up. Captain Kirkland was in his quarters, himself.

Gilbert was bored. He didn't feel like waiting in his quarters alone, so he just explored the ship. He found the kitchen and the eating hall. The kitchen had crates and bags of good food that would hopefully last throughout the voyage. Said voyage could be from two weeks to two months. The ship's water-jets worked constantly to help boost the speed, but then there had to be a navigator on constantly along with a pilot. Luckily, most of the crew knew how to pilot a ship well enough. However, there was normally an hour or so of waiting as everyone would take a break to go eat once a day.

They've been out for only three days so far. There was still a long way to go.

"Captain Beilschmidt, Captain Kirkland requests your presence."

Gilbert turned around to see Alistair standing with, droning out the words of his sentence.

"What for?" He asked.

"It involves our journey and the map." Alistair stated.

Gilbert nodded and followed him off to the door to Arthur's quarters. Alistair opened it after three knocks, and Gilbert followed him in.

Antonio was already waiting there himself. He had been made Gilbert's Quartermaster and First Mate for the voyage, since Gilbert didn't trust anyone else to do it. Ludwig himself was playing as a simple crew member, actually. He was happy with doing so, though.

"What is it?" Gilbert asked.

Arthur stood over a table, where a map was spread out. One of the navigator's was standing there himself.

"We're ahead of schedule, worryingly." Arthur stated.

"How is it worrying that we're ahead?" Gilbert sighed.

"It meets there must have been a storm around here-" The navigator pointed to an area on the map right before the shape of North America "-to cause water movement to push us forward quicker. The storm was close enough to North America to cause damage to a dock the tribe promised to make. Not only that it could have killed some of the tribe, maybe even all of them. Unknown illnesses could have swiped through them already, actually."

"The dock problem can be solved with a lifeboat." Gilbert sighed "What's the worry?"

"The storm may reform and hit us." Antonio stated "I know Spanish pirates like to wait around here, as well. The storm could push it over there. If not there, it'll push us off even more off course. The only thing that could save us is if we could get someone in the air, and see if there's any possible storm forming."

Alistair suddenly grew a shark grin. "I know somebody."

"Who?" Antonio asked. Gilbert was curious.

"My wee little brother over 'ere!" Alistair laughed "He's an Angel, remember? He grows wings within a second to fly out and about."

"That's right! He could fly out and see if there's a possible storm brewing." Antonio nodded.

"I can't fly that far." Arthur snapped "I can fly from here, to all the way over there."

"Do we have any high technology on board, or did we leave it behind?" The navigator asked.

"Of course we have high technology on board." Alistair rolled his eyes.

"Does this ship have a submarine cover? If it does we could stay underwater for some time and shoot forward here, resurface and then Captain Kirkland can fly over here to see if there's any possible storm. Then we'll be a few days away from North America." The navigator explained.

"Why can't we just use the submarine cover during the storm?" Gilbert sighed.

"Because it only lasts up to a day. The weakest storm that could have hit would last more than a day. We'll still be hit in the storm, and the water will uproot us from our course even more while we're rising from underwater." Arthur stated.

"Fine then. Antonio - Go tell the crew to prepare for a submarine cover. We'll go through the water for a day, and have Kirkland fly over to see if there's a storm. Then it'll be only around three or four days to get to North America, correct?" Gilbert shrugged.

"I never gave my permission for this!" Arthur hissed.

"Do you want to get hit in the storm, get off course, and starve by the time we reach North America?" Gilbert snapped.

"...Fine." Arthur gave in.

"Good. Antonio, go." Gilbert ordered.

Antonio nodded and left the room.

"Alistair, you two. Navigator, you may return to your post." Arthur stated

The other two in the room left, and Gilbert was right behind them.

* * *

Matthew's wings spread out fully. The silver scales and white skin on them stood out greatly in the night air, the moon giving them a slight glint.

His entire body was burning, yet it didn't hurt. It felt...Welcoming, actually. Something told him to spread out his wings, and simply stand there. He had never experienced anything like it before. What did he know about it was that it was best to listen to his instincts. It had been going for what felt like forever.

It went on for a bit longer before it started to die down, and let out a happy sigh.

"Finally...It's gone." He murmured to himself. His flapped wings again a few times just to air them out, the scales still glinting. They did have some scratches on them, though. Hopefully they'll come out well so better ones can grow in. He didn't like having flaws in his appearance, especially not his wings. It bothered him now more than ever for reasons he didn't know.

"Time to sleep..." He told himself, turning back around to walk back into his den.

His den was a cave at the top of the mountain near smack middle of the forest. It was often packed cold with snow and ice, year round since it was so high up. Though his home was never very hot, either. There every ten seasons or so there would be a very warm day, and he would spend it under snow in the mountain rather than hunting. While he could stand the heat, he preferred the cold.

Inside of his cave he had a pouch of maple sitting up by other pouches of fruits, vegetables, and dried meat. Over the fire was a dead bird cooking on the lumber. Skins were piled up all around the room, along with some dried grass. Most of it was piled up together to form his bed, where he would sleep. Recently he had the urge to pile up a bunch of sticks in one area, and cover them with rocks. He's been obeying said urge, causing there be a pile of rocks just a few feet away from the fire. Inside of it was a bunch of sticks and twigs.

Matthew went over by the fire, blowing in a tad before fire before laying down by it.

Time to wait for his food to cook, then eat it. Whenever he cooked his meat it seemed to go through his body quicker, though the rawer the meat had better taste to it. It was also juicer.

"I'll have to hunt soon..." He murmured with a look to his food. The dried meat was meant to be gathered all year until winter, when he would eat it. He needed something to eat when a blizzard ran through his mountain, blocking him in his den. The fruits and vegetables were only good for snacks, he needed to eat meat constantly to sustain himself.

Eventually Matthew pulled the bird out from the fire, sticking his hand straight into the fire without being burnt. He ate the bird within a quick period of time, eating the meat and feathers with ease.

**~ .o.0.o. ~**

Gilbert felt seasick as he watched fishes swim with the ship as they zoomed through the water. The submarine cover for the ship was a good one. Good enough to continue to get faster and faster. It would continue doing so for the next hour or so, when it would start to slow down to resurface. From there Arthur would take flight and see if there was a possible storm to hit them. Once he returned with a 'yes' or 'no', they would choose on further reactions.

If it was a yes it was agreed that would take anchor and use a glass covering over the ship. Hopefully it would last long enough for the ship to pass by them, but no one knew how long the storm was going to last exactly. The glass covering would be able to be up for only up to two days before it was pulled down for fresh oxygen to come into the ship.

"Captain, there are some books to read. Captain Kirkland gave permission to read his books, if you wish. You look a tad green."

Gilbert turned to find Antonio standing there with worry.

"Yeah, yeah." He sighed. Reading would probably help him get over the sick feeling in his gut.

After a few more minutes of stubbornness, Gilbert retreated to his quarters and Antonio got the books from Arthur. Once he dropped the off, he went off mumbling something about tomatoes and 'Lovi'. He really didn't want to know what the man was going on about, either.

Gilbert went through the books with a bored look.

_What Makes a Humanoid_, _How Angels Are Not a Humanoid_, _Submissive Dragonoids and Their Traits_, _Dangerous Qualities of Submissive Dragonoids_, _Dangerous Qualities of Dominant Dragonoids_, and _History of the World Before Us_. None of them seemed very interesting, but after a few moments of thought Gilbert decided on _Submissive Dragons and Their Traits_. It looked big enough to entertain him for a while.

He opened up to the first page of the first chapter, skipping past the index and introduction, and began to read;

_Chapter One: The Basics_

_Submissive Dragonoid's are wonderful and amazing humanoids. Unlike most other kinds of humanoids and species in the world, the submissive of the stronger in the relationship. They hunt, they protect, and they fight. In fact, more often than not submissive Dragonoid's kill the dominant that impregnated them purely out of spite. Submissive's hate dominant's often, finding them useless and pathetic. It's why dominant's often flee after the submissive's heat is over, and the arousing scent is gone._

_Submissive's do not have horns or tails like dominant's do. They have large and strong wings allowing them to fly with ease, long claws that can easily pierce anything, strong upper and lower body strength giving them not only strength, but speed as well. When they fight they often like to either play with their prey, or burn them easily with their fire. When in for the quick kill, they'll use their fire to burn someone into a crisp._

_They also have stronger fire than dominant's. They have two sets of very strong lungs that produce oxygen, hydrogen, and carbon dioxide by simply breathing in anything around them. When the gasses mix inside of their chests and in their connected lungs, it's all released and a slight spark is produced by grinding their back teeth together. Using that spark, they unleash a strong fire. It's said they have a unique gas in them that mixes the three gasses in a way to create a new one, and that gas is easily lit and causes a giant burst of fire._

_No matter the apparent gender (Female or male) they often have big hips and a plump ass. When it's a female they naturally have large breasts grown in when they reach their mating age, and when pregnant the fat turns into the milk for their child. When it's a male their muscled chests become very soft when they become pregnant, by the time they give birth small breast-like muscles form though they do not look like a female's own. They will continue producing milk for the next two years until their child has hatched and grown._

_Instead of giving birth to the baby itself, they give birth to eggs. The eggs often grow larger and larger due to a flexible coating, until they are finally pushed open by the newborn Dragonoid. While the egg is growing, it's upon the dominant or chosen mate to drink the milk to make sure it continues to be produced, and none goes to waste. During this the dominant/chosen mate will often get a boost in strength in order to hunt, so the submissive may care for the egg._

_When the baby is hatched the dominant is only kept around for until the child stops drinking milk. Then either the submissive kills him/her or the dominant flees. If he/she is a chosen mate, then they stay around and protect the den and child while the submissive is out hunting._

"Damn. Talk about badass mother's." Gilbert snickered.

He was about to continue reading when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in!" He called out.

The door opened to reveal Antonio. "We've surfaced early."

"Really? Awesome!" Gilbert folded the page at where he left off, before leaving his quarters.

**~ .o.0.o. ~**

Matthew landed by his den, holding a cluster of lumber in his arms, before quickly running inside. It was raining. He had hunted before it began to rain, so he had quickly gathered as much wood as he could before heading back. He needed wood to burn while it stormed.

He was dripping wet as he came up to dying fire, but he paid no heed as he quickly dumped in some of the wood and blasted in some more fire. Immediately the heat and light burst out more, the fire growing strong once again.

Matthew smiled and sat by it, letting the fire warm him, and help dry him. It took minutes for even some of the water to be gone, he was still wet. Though the chill that had hit him from being so wet, was now gone at least. He was blowing fire into his hands and rubbing out the warmth on his arms and body, too. He felt oddly cold, which was unusual seeing as he was rarely ever even slightly cold. Maybe it was the water?

* * *

Two days later the storm was stronger than ever. Thunder was booming every few seconds, and lightning was constantly flashing. It even struck just outside of his cave a few times, too. It was frightening for the Dragonoid, but he was prepared for the storm at least slightly. Though, he had already gone through all of his stored food, which he ate to fatten himself more a bit because the fire had gone out without wood to sustain it. It was cold in his den, there was no food left, and if the storm didn't stop soon he would either starve or freeze to death.

"I have to go out." Matthew muttered to himself. He flapped his hunched wings slightly.

He had to go out, hunt and gather as much wood as possible.

He inched towards the opening of his den, the thunder booming once take. Taking in a wincing breath, Matthew ran out and jumped straight out into the rain. His wings exploded on out to their full length, and it took on flight through the water.

After a few minutes of flying, Matthew was tired. Rain was pelting his wings and back constantly in pricks of pain, he was hungry, and he was cold. He would have to get through this as quickly as possible.

He landed in the forest with ease, before walking forward. It felt like forever until he finally managed to find anything, but he did. It was a den of large rabbits. Using his fire, he quickly blasted in enough to kill them all, before pulling them all up and holding them close.

**.o.0.o.**

As day turned into night - which was impossible to notice with the dark grey sky - Matthew continued to go back and forth from his den to the forest. He would hunt as much as he could before returning to his den, before going back out. By the time he saw even a glimpse of the moon, he had a total of eleven large rabbits, two large black animals, five adult foxes, thirteen younger foxes, and two bears. He had also practically forced multiple trees down and took them back to his den, piece by piece until he had a large pile of wood to use. After all the hard work, he was extremely tired but it was worth it. He had enough meat to last him at least a few weeks.

Just as Matthew picked up an armful of wet pieces of wood, he heard a slight whimpering sound, and paused.

After a few minutes of silence and waiting, he heard the whimper again and he went to investigate.

He went through the muddy floor of the forest, some grass sticking to his feet along the way, he finally came to a limp form covering in mud. Worried, Matthew went over and nudged it to find white feathered wings, but with a human body like him.

"Someone like me..." Matthew whispered. A humanoid. He had to help.

Still holding the wood, Matthew picked up the figure and flew back to his den.

**.o.0.o.**

Gilbert gritted his teeth as the ship shook slightly as rain pelted down on them. The anchors just hardly kept the lodged into place, it was taking nearly all of the crew members to get the water out of the ship, and it has been like so for the past day. They were able to get out of the beginning of the storm with the submarine cover, but it only lasted around twenty-three hours.

"Captain Kirkland still isn't back, either!" Antonio shouted over the rain.

"He's taking shelter at best, and at worst he was struck by lightning." Alistair shouted back right as a loud boom of thunder came in, and the ship rocked.

"Fuck! Come on!" Alistair shouted out to the crew, water now up to their ankles.

Gilbert was now starting to help. If anymore water got in the ship could sink, and they would drown.

The Prussian began to curse as he got a large splinter on his hand, quickly pulling it out with a slight wince before setting back to work. He wasn't going to die before he was able to even see North America. He was going to live through this damn storm, see North America, and find wealth there. Even if he had to throw some of the crew overboard.

* * *

~ . ~

* * *

What do you think of this chapter? I believe the speed of this is a bit quicker than I intended, but it's all good...Right?

Any mistakes? Any advice? Tell me, pretty please with PruCan on top!

It took me a bit to form out this chapter. Kept on rewriting parts of it, but this is the best I could get out of it at over 3600 words. Was trying to get to 4000, but it didn't work out very well...Oh well.

Review, please! It inspires and tells me to 'Write, bitch!'

I got that from Britney Spears' song Work Bitch, no lie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Matthew is a Dragonoid that lives deep in the North. One day after hunting, a human tribe moves into his home. Now he has to hide from them in fear of his life, scared that the humans to kill one. Not too soon after the first tribe arrives, more come along with different humanoid creatures.

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Hetalia: Axis Powers!

**Warnings:** Boy x Boy Romance! Creatures (Dragons! Vampires! Werewolves! Fairies! Angels! Pixies! More!)!

**Main Pairings:** Prussia/Gilbert x Canada/Matthew

**Side-Main Pairings:** France/Francis x England/Arthur -&- Russia/Ivan x America/Alfred -&- Spain/Antonio x South Italy/Romano/Lovino -&- Germany/Ludwig x North Italy/Feliciano`

_**~ Has No Beta ~**_

* * *

. ~ .X. ~ . Chapter Three . ~ .X. ~ .

The next few days passed, and the humanoid never woke longer than a few minutes. Matthew washed out all the mud and blood off of him, cleaning up his outfit before laying it out to dry, he fed him whenever he could, and made sure to give him as much water as possible. When the mud was removed, he saw that the humanoid had straw blonde hair, one eye had a scar down it, and he had pure white, feathered wings. Like a bird, but...Brighter.

"At least it has stopped raining..." He murmured. It had stopped raining yesterday, leaving beyond a mess of things. It would be awhile until the forest was up and running, recovered from the hard storm. It wasn't like it hadn't happened before. When it happens mud caked nearly everything, many trees were knocked down or split in half due to lightning, animals killed by strikes of lightning or by falling trees, and some of them probably died due to lack of fat and food. The storm killed off everything alive that was weak, leaving beyond only the stronger.

Matthew picked up a piece of food and placed it into the fire, seeing that it was about to die.

He glanced back at the other humanoid, worried.

What if he was dying? Majorly injured? He didn't want him to die, especially not under his watch.

Sighing he stood up, and decided he should go out and gather some water to give him.

**.o.0.o.**

"Captain Kirkland is still nowhere is sight, and it hasn't rained for two days." Gilbert said as they sat around in Arthur's quarters.

"There may be the chance he's having trouble finding us, or that he ended up landing on the island during the storm, and is too weak to come find us?" Antonio offered.

"Eh...The worst is that he was struck." Alistair stated.

"We're off course some, too. We will be able to get back on track by tomorrow, and it'll be around four days until we reach North America." Antonio added only to get a glare from Alistair.

"The fool should do well enough. He was probably found by the tribe there." Gilbert waved it off.

Alistair was silent, staring at the ground with a frown. He was worried about his brother, even though they didn't exactly get along the best. Plus he would have to deal with his other brothers completely pissed at him for losing Arthur. He didn't want to deal with that. He would be forced to be guilty for the rest of his life with the type of brothers he has.

The bastards.

"What will we do, then?" Antonio asked.

"We get on course and get to North America. Kirkland may or may not be alive when we get there, but either way we came here for a reason. His death isn't going to slow me down." Gilbert said, standing up.

Antonio nodded and Alistair scowled, but then nodded as well.

So, with that, Gilbert left Arthur's quarters. He would have to pay more attention to the crew now that he was the only captain on board.

* * *

Matthew held the leather cup up to the humanoid's lips. His eyelids were fluttering around, his eyes darting back and forth underneath them. He was half-asleep, but it was good enough for Matthew to try to give him water, and maybe even some food.

The humanoid accepted the water easily, gulping it down. Within seconds it was gone, and Matthew scooped up more from the leather-coated basket that held more water. He repeated the process over the next fifteen minutes until the basket was empty, and every last drop of water was gone. The humanoid was still thirsty, but there was no water to give him.

"F-...Fo...Foo...F-food." The humanoid's raspy voice sounded.

Matthew obeyed, bringing a cut piece of apple to his lips.

The humanoid bit off the end, and slowly Matthew fed him. He continued to do so with pieces of cooked meat, cut pieces of other fruits, and vegetables. As the minutes passed by, the humanoid accepted the food more and more easier. He was still very much weak, but he was getting better. If Matthew was able to do this three times a day for the next two to three days, he would be much better.

When he was done the humanoid's voice rasped out "Thank...You..."

"You're welcome. Rest now." Matthew kindly said, laying him back down the furs.

The humanoid immediately fell asleep.

Matthew watched him for a few minutes before deciding he should go get more food and water. A lot more so that he wouldn't have to leave tomorrow, and he could for the humanoid during that whole period. The more he was around the more the quicker he would heal.

* * *

The humanoid sat up, perched up against a wall, as Matthew fed him pieces of cooked fish.

It was the second time he had woken up so far today, and he was eating well. He was drinking a nice amount of water, too. If this continued he would be healed soon. Matthew hoped for the best, even though he would miss him once he left. Within the short period of time, he had grown used to caring for the humanoid.

As the humanoid finished off the last piece of a fish, Matthew asked "What is your name?"

The humanoid looked a tad dazed for a few seconds, before answering "Ar...Thur. Arthur." he said.

"Arthur? That's a nice name." Matthew complimented him, bringing up a piece of an apple.

The humanoid, Arthur, took it with ease. He was eating easier now, too. He would be better soon...

Matthew smiled sadly as Arthur started to fall asleep. He placed him back on his furs, allowing him to go to sleep comfortably.

Once he knew he was fully asleep, Matthew went over to tend to the fire.

Arthur. He was a humanoid of a white bird, but Matthew didn't know what. He could speak the same language as Matthew, meaning he came from the same land as his old caretaker had. Maybe he knew both of the languages taught to him? Matthew couldn't exactly remembered the names of the two he knew, but he guessed Arthur would know them both.

He would miss taking care of Arthur. At least he would be healthy and he could return where he was from. Still...

'_I will miss it. I'm always alone._' Matthew thought. He had forgotten what it was like to be with someone, even if that person was constantly asleep and not very healthy at the moment.

**.o.0.o.**

The ship was moving across a long strip of ocean, though there was large islands of salt-rock every now and then. Salt-rock was a special form of rock formed out of sea salt that had come from the ocean and formed islands, hardening not only from being exposed to the sun but because of radiation, forming into a marble-like rock that could be shaved into salt, or used for buildings. Sometimes it was carved in jewelry, too. Gilbert made sure to map them all out, due to how much he could get from them. Salt rock was rare to come across, and only the rich had it. If he took the islands and sold the salt-rock, he would earn a lot of money, probably push the Prussian Empire into greatness. It was having trouble, after all.

"Gilbert?" Antonio asked as he hesitantly entered the Prince's quarters.

"What is it, Antonio?" Gilbert sighed, looking up from the map which he finished detailing.

"Alistair says the water is pushing us forward quicker, but we'll have to stop tomorrow a bit, so we'll be moving on the normal pace. He says they're going to fish some to capture some extra food. So we'll be there in around two days." Antonio explained with a chirp, closing the door behind him as he walked forward.

Gilbert and him were good friends. They, plus the Prince of France Francis, formed what infamously known as the 'Bad Touch Trio' for their younger expeditions. They had traveled the world, been with more women and men to count, got drunk and did unknown substances, and did everything they could just to be stupid assholes. When Gilbert was eighteen he was called back to Prussia, and so was Francis not even a year later. Antonio was the Prince of Spain and fiancé of some Italian Prince, but he didn't have to do any of his duties for as long his father ruled. He was allowed so much freedom because he was already arranged to marry, and his own husband was running about, too.

Over the years the three has distanced until Prussian-French relations proved thanks to the efforts of the two princes, and Antonio became Gilbert's Official Royal Advisory (They both mocked the title). Every now and then the three would meet up, and do random things together until false names. Francis was held back by his husband Arthur who threatened to murder him if he cheated, Antonio was trying to do good for his fiancé, and Gilbert...He had no one. He was just a Prince of Prussia that would be arranged to marry some random, fertile, royal woman. Maybe a man if it came down to it.

He had given up on the thought of love, despite Francis' efforts to bring it back.

"Remember when we had gotten drunk, and was left on an island by a bunch of pirates?" Antonio said.

Gilbert grinned at the memory. "Francis met Arthur that night. He had groped him, and Arthur nearly killed him. Then he left up stranded for a Spanish ship to find us."

Antonio laughed along with him, remembering their antics.

That night was crazy, to say the least.

The Bad Touch Trio had gotten drunk out of their minds in Central City, before coming across the _Black Queen's Glory_ which was run by Captain Arthur Kirkland. Francis and Arthur had the sex the previous night, Arthur was pissed about it because he was drunk, and Francis was proud of it. After Francis groped Kirkland a few times, Gilbert had sex with one of the crew of _Black Queen's Glory_ , and Antonio happily - and drunkenly - aided in groping the pirate captain. There tons of things they had done, but forgotten the next morning, and they ended up spending a few days on an island, alone with three guns each holding a single bullet.

Needless to say Captain Kirkland which he had heard of their living.

"How about the time with that butcher's daughter? When we all took her, and he caught us? The funny thing is he thought she was pure..." Gilbert brought up.

Antonio just groaned at that memory. "Mi amigo! You still have a scar from that one!"

"I don't know if it was from him, or his daughter." The prince joked earning a laugh.

That night was awesome, in Gilbert's opinion. He and his friends got a happily willing, and not drunk (For once) girl to fuck. Of course when they woke the next morning, all naked in her bed, with a man holding a bloody knife over them wasn't pleasant. Gilbert earned multiple scars on his back, Francis earned one long scar down his chest, and Antonio earned multiple ones on his stomach from the experience. They still talk about that day with only slight regret, still proud of the awesome catch they had gotten. Because seriously, that girl was everything _but_ pure.

"Such good times..." Antonio sighed happily.

"Too bad we can't continue have them." Gilbert growned.

"Si, si...Though, you know we cannot. Francis is married, and I have to get my fiance to not hate me." Antonio smiled sadly, apologetically.

"How can someone hate you?" Gilbert questioned. Antonio was the most likable guy he knew.

"He calls me a 'Tomato Bastard', a pervert, and that I'm stupid." Antonio winced "He is still very young, and I am only trying to get him to like me better before we marry when he turns eighteen."

"How old is he?" Gilbert was confused. How young could his fiance be?"

"He's currently sixteen, with a younger brother." Antonio said.

"He isn't that young." Gilbert pointed out.

"I'm twenty-seven Gilbert, and we were arranged to marry when he was eight, and I was nineteen. I met when I was twenty-one, remember? I came out with a bruise on my cheek, and a damaged stomach. He had hit me because I patted him on the head." Antonio said, sighing again. He has tried so hard to try to get his fiance to like him at least slightly, but he just hated him.

"Do you like him?" Gilbert decided to ask.

"...Yes. He's adorable." Antonio groaned "Whenever he blushes he looks like a ripe tomato! He loves tomatoes too, like me! He has the cutest curl, and his brother has one too! I-it's just so adorable...But he hates me, and I don't know why! I've tried everything but I'm just the Tomato Bastard to him! Or a pervert! The worst I've ever done was kiss him, that's it!"

"...You kissed him? When?" Gilbert asked slowly. He believed he found the reason why Antonio's fiance didn't like him.

"When he was around, um, thirteen..." Antonio nervously stated.

"You sick fuck. You were twenty-four." Gilbert gaped "No wonder he hates you!"

"I-I didn't mean too! Okay, I did, but it wasn't unwilling! I swear! I did kiss him first, but he kissed back! After it was over he called me a pervert, and ran off. The next few days he kept on glancing at me, before finally punching me. It was just...He was so cute...And that after it I felt really, really guilty and confessed to a lot of churches. It was around the time I had sworn off drinking, because I was guilty...I didn't want to hurt him, and I still don't. I like him, love him possibly, but he hates me...I know I shouldn't have kissed him, I was wrong, but..." Antonio rambled before his friend just sighed, and hit him on the head, though not hard enough to actually hurt.

"See it from his eyes. He was probably embarrassed he kissed you back, and earned a hatred for you. He probably does like you, just doesn't know how to express it." Gilbert stated.

"You're surprisingly knowledgeable, but now I know I can't give up!" Antonio fisted the air happily, feeling better.

"...You're still a sick fuck, kissing a thirteen year old..." Gilbert muttered, jokingly.

"Says the one who had sex with three fifteen year old girls right before we left." Antonio pouted.

Gilbert snorted. "They were more than willing."

"They were drunk weren't they."

"They weren't virgins, anyway."

"Uh huh. I should tell your brother..."

"Don't you _dare_."

* * *

Matthew fed Arthur the pieces of fruit slowly, this time the man much more aware, though still tired and very weak. He had woken up, and Matthew began to feed him. Arthur would be waking up soon, it seemed. Matthew wondered if he could teach him to gather and hunt, or if Arthur could tell him more about where he came from. Maybe he could find out where his old caretaker came from, too.

"Who...Who are you?" Arthur was able to get out after swallowing down a piece.

"My name is Matthew." He smiled.

"...You look...Look like...My Alfie..." Arthur rasped.

Alfie?

"Who is he?" Matthew asked.

"My...My baby boy...He's so cute, though...Not much any-anymore...Used to have the cutest cheeks...Could pinch them..." Arthur yawned before wincing in pain "Could pinch them easily...So cute...He doesn't like me much anymore, though...He's still my baby..."

Matthew blinked. How old was he? He must have been alive a long time to have gotten a mate, and have had a child, most likely more than one. From what he knew humanoids always had more than one child.

"Who is your mate?" He decided to ask.

"My...Mate? You...You must be a hu-hu-humanoid, calling him...My mate." Yawn and wince "Francis is...He's bit of a pervert...I love 'em though...H-he even took my..." Another yawn and wince "Virginity..."

Matthew blinked. Didn't all mates take one's virginity? How odd...This one was obviously different. Very much so.

"Don't all mates take their mate's virginity?" He asked.

"You...You are...Definitely a humanoid...An innocent one..." Arthur laughed out.

A innocent one? Matthew was officially confused, but he couldn't ask anymore questions as Arthur passed out, snoring loudly.

He was very confused, and Matthew had so many questions! How different could this humanoid be? How was Matthew innocent? What was Arthur's den like?

* * *

Gilbert marked down the spot of the large salt-rock island with ease, while Alistair and Antonio talked about the island that was only less than a day away now. The crew was fishing and pulling in barrels of different kinds of fish, some tasting them to see if they were poisonous, a bit like a game actually. Betting on it, while Alistair shouted at them to get back to work. It was obvious none of the pirate crew respected Alistair, Arthur's crew coming in because of him, and would probably revolt if not for Gilbert's own crew.

"Dammit!" Alistair cursed, raising a gun to a crew member and shooting him in the leg "Listen for fuck's sake, I already told ya five fucking times to shut the fuck up, yeh dumb fuck!" his accent began to thicken due to his anger. He was already on a medium fuse because of his brother being dead, and not being listened to wasn't helping on keeping it that way. It was as if it had only been cut in half, and it was going to be cut in half again until he had no fuse left to be burnt.

Gilbert couldn't help but cackle. The sooner, the better. Once Alistair lost it he could probably take control of the entire ship with ease. He couldn't help but hope Arthur was dead. He wouldn't have to give up any wealth he found, and it would belong to the Empire of Prussia, and to the Prussian Empire _alone_.

"Fuck yahself!" Alistair yelled at him with a scowl, before stomping off to his brother's - old - quarters.

"Kesesese~ If I could, I would fuck myself!" Gilbert called back out, knowing that Alistair probably didn't hear him.

"Oh, Gilbert..." Antonio sighed, shaking his head.

Gilbert ignored his friend and returning to mapping, though he burst out in cackles every few minutes, scaring the crew every time he did.

**.o.0.o.**

Matthew blew fire at the animal while Arthur slept a few feet away from him. He had learned that Arthur preferred cooked meat more than raw. By cooked, he meant cooked. Like, no-red-in-it cooked. To Matthew it was disgusting and lacked nutrients, but he did it for his guest.

He already had some fruit cut up, and was no just making the meat. He ate earlier before doing this. Three crocodiles actually, he was very hungry...He hadn't ate very much since getting Arthur as a guest to his den. He had occupied his time caring for him rather than eating, and resting. Once Arthur was better and awake, he would return to his normal schedule.

"Ugh..."

Matthew looked up, turning to glance at Arthur who began to sit up.

Arthur looked horrible. While his wounds were gone, he still looked a tad ill. The man brought his hand to his head and groaned out in pain.

"Bloody hell...Do I hurt." He mumbled.

Matthew watched in interest. Was Arthur waking up officially?

As Arthur became more and more aware of his surroundings, he finally noticed Matthew staring and jumped into the air, yelping.

"D-don't care me like that, lad!" He gasped out, hand clasping at his heart now.

Matthew couldn't help but giggle. "Sorry."

"Oh my...Where am I?" Arthur started to question "Who are you? Wait, how long have I been out?" he began to get more and more panicked as mere seconds passed.

"You are in my den. I'm Matthew. You've been out for a week." He answered slowly, handing him a leather bowl of cut fruit.

"O-oh, right...You cared for me, didn't you?" Arthur took it, staring at it with a frown. He picked up a slice of red fruit, bringing it to his nose and sniffing it.

"I've never seen something like this before." He said.

"It's like a big, red berry." Matthew assured, holding up a copy of the fruit, though uncut and in its original form. It was a red sphere with a green stem poking out at the top. He did pick them from vines, like the other different kinds of berries...Though berries grew off of all kinds of things.

Arthur brought it to his lips, and ate it slowly. Blinking he nodded. "It tastes alright."

"Good! I have been feeding you all of this since you've been out, so..." Matthew shrugged.

Arthur continued to the eat the fruit, examining the cave - Matthew's den - before turning to Matthew. After a few seconds of examining him, he came to a conclusion.

"You're a submissive Dragonoid, aren't you?" He asked.

"I am." Matthew nodded "Though, I don't know about submissive...I've never gone through a heat."

"You look young, lad. Your first heat will come around eventually." Arthur told him "I know you're a submissive because of how you cared for me. Submissive's not only hunt but they gather, dominants only hunt."

"I did not know that...Then again, I haven't been around others like me. Only animals." Matthew mused.

"Then who took care of you?" Arthur asked.

"Well, first there was a bird...Then my caretaker..." Matthew said. He didn't remember much of either of the two that had raised him at two different times. He remembered the second a lot more than his first, though.

"Not only that...Dragonoid's only come from the Nordic mountains, or from the Chinese desert. You look more like a Nordic Dragonoid, but then how did you get all the way over here, I wonder...?" Arthur spoke, slowly standing up. He almost tumbled over but Matthew quickly caught him, helping him stand up straight.

"Thank you." Arthur thanked him, Matthew's helping hands slowly retreating. Once they did, his legs felt shaky though he didn't fall over. His head hurt and so did the rest of his body, but he had to get back to his ship. They probably all thought he was dead.

"Um...What are you, then? You have feathers...Like a bird." Matthew asked, curious.

"I'm an Angel, or a Reptiloid." Arthur answered.

"Reptiloid...Like a reptile?" Matthew was confused.

"You are too." Arthur nodded "Oh, yes, my feathers. It may be a bit confusing, but all birds and reptiles share a common ancestor. Some reptiles today even have feathers from it. I'm considered Reptiloid, like you. Though you would be considered a Dragonoid, since you, and all other Dragonoids, take after Dragons."

"What do you take after, then?" Matthew asked.

"I don't really know. Angels control magic easily and on great scales unlike most, but we aren't pure like some old religions claim. We do take after birds and reptiles, at most. Probably a swan or dove, or another white bird. Maybe a white feathered reptile? Are there any of those around here?" Arthur decided to question. He was curious about the animals in North America.

"I believe so! They are tasty..." Matthew hummed, licking his lips at the thought.

Arthur paled slightly.

"Oh, don't worry! I don't eat other humanoids." Matthew assured him.

"Do you eat humans?" Arthur asked, gaining some color back.

"I don't know." Matthew shrugged "The only humans around here I try to avoid. If they get to close I may kill them, then eat him. I wonder if they taste good."

"Don't eat any humans, unless you want to be hunted down and killed." Arthur advised him.

"Oh...Okay. What if they attack me?" Matthew asked.

"Humans don't attack for no reason. As long as you don't threaten them, they won't kill you. I know this since I live and work with them, though I can hide my wings." Arthur said.

"You can hide your wings? How?" Matthew was officially amazed by this man and his knowledge.

"With a bit of magic, of course! I can teach you, once I find my ship and crew, of course." Arthur nodded.

"Great! Why don't I teach you to hunt a bit, in return? Once you feel better, and you don't ache anymore." Matthew smiled.

"I would like that, thank you lad." Arthur said.

Matthew's smile just grew.

* * *

~ . ~

* * *

Sorry it took a bit for this chapter.

My computer had broken briefly and it took a few days to fix. The main frame and disk had screwed up, though it was quickly fixed! Hopefully this computer will now last, so that I can provide more chapters and stories.

This chapter was also a bit hard for me to get through, as I had stumbled through it a bit. I got 'er done though.

If you find any mistakes, I would love to be told about them, so that I can fix them. If you have any advice, too, please tell me.

Review! Review! Review! Review! Please? :D


End file.
